twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Testimony Of Joesph Bruce Ismay (Part Three)
Part Three Mr. ISMAY. The officer who was there will be able to give you that information, sir. My own statement would be simply guesswork. His statement would be reliable. Senator SMITH. In the [[|boat]] in which you left the ship how many men were on board? Mr. ISMAY. Four. Senator SMITH. Besides yourself? Mr. ISMAY. I thought you meant the crew. Senator SMITH. I did mean the crew. Mr. ISMAY. There were four of the crew. Senator SMITH. What position did these men occupy? Mr. ISMAY. I do not know, sir. Senator SMITH. Were any of them officers? Mr. ISMAY. No. Senator SMITH. Or seamen? Mr. ISMAY. I believe one was a quartermaster. http://www.titanicinquiry.org/outsidelinks.php#r George Thomas Rowe Senator SMITH. One was a quartermaster? Mr. ISMAY. I believe so, but I do not know. Senator SMITH. You saw three of the boats lowered yourself? Mr. ISMAY. Yes. Senator SMITH. And three of them loaded? Mr. ISMAY. Yes. Senator SMITH. As they were loaded, was any order given as to how they should be loaded? Mr. ISMAY. No. Senator SMITH. How did it happen that the women were first put aboard these lifeboats? Mr. ISMAY. The natural order would be women and children first. Senator SMITH. Was that the order? Mr. ISMAY. Oh, yes. Senator SMITH. That was followed? Mr. ISMAY. As far as practicable. Senator SMITH. So far as you observed? Mr. ISMAY. So far as I observed. Senator SMITH. And were all the women and children accommodated in these lifeboats? Mr. ISMAY. I could not tell you, sir. Senator SMITH. How many passengers were in the lifeboat in which you left the ship? Mr. ISMAY. I should think about 45. Senator SMITH. Forty-five? Mr. ISMAY. That is my recollection. Senator SMITH. Was that its full capacity? Mr. ISMAY. Practically. Senator SMITH. How about the other two boats? Mr. ISMAY. The other three, I should think, were fairly loaded up. Senator SMITH. The three besides the one you were in? Mr. ISMAY. Yes. Senator SMITH. They were fairly well filled? Mr. ISMAY. Yes. Senator SMITH. Was there any struggle or jostling? Mr. ISMAY. I saw none. Senator SMITH. Or any attempt by men to get into the boats? Mr. ISMAY. I saw none. Senator SMITH. Were these women passengers designated as they went into the lifeboat? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir. Senator SMITH. Those that were nearest the lifeboat were taken in? Mr. ISMAY. We simply picked the women out and put them in the boat as fast as we could. Senator SMITH. You picked them from among the throng? Mr. ISMAY. We took the first ones that were there and put them in the lifeboats. I was there myself and put a lot in. Senator SMITH. You helped put some of them in yourself? Mr. ISMAY. I put a great many in. Senator SMITH. Were children shown the same consideration as the women? Mr. ISMAY. Absolutely. Senator SMITH. Did you see any lifeboat without its complement of oarsmen? Mr. ISMAY. I did not. Senator SMITH. Did you see the first lifeboat lowered? Mr. ISMAY. That I could not answer, sir. I saw the first lifeboat lowered on the starboard side. What was going on on the port side I have no knowledge of. Senator SMITH. It has been intimated, Mr. Ismay, that the first [[|lifeboat]] did not contain the necessary number of men to man it. Mr. ISMAY. As to that I have no knowledge, sir. Senator SMITH. And that women were obliged to row the boat. Mr. HUGHES. That is the second lifeboat, Senator. Senator SMITH. The second lifeboat; and that women were obliged to row that boat from 10:30 o'clock at night until 7:30 o'clock the next morning. Mr. ISMAY. The accident did not take place until 11 - Senator SMITH. Well, from after 11:30 o'clock at night until between 6 and 7 o'clock the next morning. Mr. ISMAY. Of that I have no knowledge. Senator SMITH. Until the Carpathia overtook them. You have no knowledge of that? Mr. ISMAY. Absolutely none, sir. Senator SMITH. So far as your observation went, would you say that was not so? Mr. ISMAY. I would not say either yes or no; but I did not see it. Senator SMITH. When you first went on to the deck, you were only partially clothed? Mr. ISMAY. That is all, sir. Senator SMITH. And, as I understand, you went as far as to encounter an officer or steward? Mr. ISMAY. Yes, sir. Senator SMITH. And then returned? Mr. ISMAY. That is right. Senator SMITH. How long were you on the ship after the collision occurred? Mr. ISMAY. That is a very difficult question to answer, sir. Practically until the time - almost until she sank. Senator SMITH. How long did it take to lower and load a lifeboat? Mr. ISMAY. I could not answer that. Senator SMITH. Can you approximate it? Mr. ISMAY. It is not possible for me to judge the time. I could not answer that. Senator SMITH. Were you on the Titanic an hour after the collision? Mr. ISMAY. Oh, yes. Senator SMITH. How much longer? Mr. ISMAY. I should think it was an hour and a quarter. Senator SMITH. An hour and a quarter? Mr. ISMAY. I should think that was it; perhaps longer. Senator SMITH. Did you, during this time, see any of the passengers that you knew? Mr. ISMAY. I really do not remember; I saw a great many passengers, but I do not think I paid much very attention to who they were. I do not remember recognizing any of them. Senator SMITH. Did you know Charles M. Hayes? Mr. ISMAY. Yes, sir. Senator SMITH. Did you know of the presence of other Americans and Canadians of prominence? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir; I knew Mr. Hayes was on board the ship. Senator SMITH. You knew he was on the ship? Mr. ISMAY. Yes; I have known him for some years. Senator SMITH. But you did not see him after the accident occurred? Mr. ISMAY. I never saw him after the accident; no. Senator SMITH. And he is unaccounted for? Mr. ISMAY. Yes, sir. Senator SMITH. He was not among the saved? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir. Senator SMITH. What were the circumstances, Mr. Ismay, of your departure from the ship? Mr. ISMAY. In what way? Senator SMITH. Did the last [[|boat]] that you went on leave the ship from some point near where you were? Mr. ISMAY. I was immediately opposite the lifeboat when she left. Senator SMITH. Immediately opposite? Mr. ISMAY. Yes. Senator SMITH. What were the circumstances of your departure from the ship? I ask merely that - Mr. ISMAY. The boat was there. There was a certain number of men in the boat, and the officer called out asking if there were any more women, and there was no response, and there were no passengers left on the deck. Senator SMITH. There were no passengers on the deck? Mr. ISMAY. No, sir; and as the boat was in the act of being lowered away, I got into it. To be Continued....... Category:Blog posts